Rhapsody Contrary
by EtaThetaSigma
Summary: This is the story of Tadashi, your older brother. He wants to help a lot of people. /CONTAIN SPOILERS/Semi-Canon/Semi-Poetry/Semi-Drabble/Semi-OOC/Other warning inside./-/Image ain't mine./


Rhapsody Contrary © EtaThetaSigma

Big Hero 6 + Characters © Disney

Contain Spoilers! Read at your own risks! Semi canon. Semi poetry. Oh, and some poetic words in the end are copied by the internet.

Enjoy!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

This is Tadashi, your older brother.

.

… He wants to help a lot of people.

.

"_Professor Callaghan trapped inside that building, okay? I'm going to save him because no one will!"_

—_and his hat fall accidentally, leaving the youngest Hamada stunned in daze blaze._

…_wait up… Tadashi has just running to the burned building... wait up…_

_._

"_TADASHII!"_

—_and the high-strained blast jarring until every corner of the university._

.

Good heavens. How could this be? You can't say, and you will never say that he's dead.

.

"_No, no, that's okay. N-no touching! I'm fi…ne."_

"_Tadashi is here."_

_Would you be mad to this robot that always declared about your older brother's impossible existence? Yes? Well, yeah, 'he' can't feel any sentiment of your deepest heart, just now 'he' had mistaken your sadness as; puberty. _

_Conclusion? Do you really need any for it?_

"_He's gone, Baymax. He's just passed away."_

_._

"_Tadashi is here."_

_._

Let you straighten one thing up;

.

"_People keep saying he's not really gone, as long as we remember him. But it still hurts."_

.

—He's just away.

.

"_Tadashi is here."_

.

.

After the typical usual quieted smile of his, along with the wave of his hand;

He has wandered to the unknown land.

.

'_I hope you've learned your lesson, bonehead.__'_

.

His new home called cemetery are seems lonely, with his bones didn't make a single sound, accompanied by the noisy nightingale's rant.

.

'_Unbelievable! What would Mom and Dad say?__'_

.

He kept sailing with no voice was declared. The lad went to the hope foreland, passing every groove of effluent.

.

'_I will never give up on you.__'_

.

When his pulse has already rattled on the terra firma of the impending demise, who would ever insist to incarcerate him in life riverbed's sand?

.

"_It's alright to cry…"_

"_I'm not crying!"_

.

'_I was just going to tell you your fly was down through the whole showcase!__'_

_._

"_Tadashi is here."_

.

And when he arrived to his destination, death also arrives among all that sound—like a shoe with no foot in it, like a suit with no man in it.

.

"_TADASHI'S GONE! Tadashi's… gone…"_

—_and the tear drops silently._

.

He comes and knocks, using a ring with no stone in it, with no finger in it.

.

"_Tadashi is here."_

.

He comes and shouts with no mouth, with no tongue, with no throat.

.

"_Tadashi is here."_

—_and you're aghast._

.

'_This is… the first test of my robotic project—_

—_Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop!'_

.

Death warmly welcoming him, with the back sound of bloody dark symphony played along the step-foot of his.

The old owner of the home preparing a cup of tea in zest of elegance on top of the table, they continue their saga to take a chat whilst frolicking.

.

'_The seventh test…'_

.

—But you ain't seeing even the smolder whiff of the brown liquid substance, or hearing how raucous his voices are when chit-chat with the other dude.

.

'_The thirty third…'_

.

The crimson flames that dancing over the rhythm of a cheerful blood's splash covering everything.

Turmoil blue embers sniffing the victim and the flames continued to contort its body, consuming every detail of the fibrous muscle and bones, leaving only a mere remembrance.

.

'_The… eighty-forth…'_

.

…That's the same time when he and Death shakes hand in covenant sanction.

.

He left you dreaming the new scent of life without the help of him, your older brother.

He left you a heartache that no one can heal, and leaves a memory that no one can steal.

.

'_Oh my God... Oh my God…'_

.

So, you think of him as the same as before.

And then say;

.

'_It works! It really is works!'_

.

—He's not dead.

.

'_Wait 'til my brother sees you! You're going to help so many people, buddy. So many!__'_

.

Because, he's just away, forever.

.

.

_Oh, would you, brother, which was lay._

_Under the fall clover-leaves in the ground._

_While lights were paling one by one._

_Forgive me; because you were lying cold and… dead._

_Nor would you rise and hasten away._

_Though you have the will of the wild birds._

_But now know your hair was bound and wound, about the moon and the sun._

_._

_._

_Yep, He's just away. So no need to be worry._

_._

_He was loved everyday, and now he will be missed every second time._

_._

_._

"_Oyasumi, Tadashi. Sweet dreams there." _

_._

This is the story of Tadashi, your older brother.

.

.

…That wanted to help a lot of people.

.

.

_"Oh, and anyway, it's been a year! Happy bornday, nii. Why should you have gone first, eh? Not fun! Where's my hero when I got anyone making fun on me?"_

_You puffed your cheeks, pouting as childish as ever._

_"Heeh, kidding. I'm not your baby brother anymore, so I could defend myself. Oh, and talking about your birthday.. There's one gift waiting for you!"_

_You smiled, taking a deep breath to narrating your life scenario lately__—___

_._

_._

__—While the last autumn leaves were falling in silence.__

_._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Okay what is this I'm sorry...**

**Since.. english ain't my mother-language so yeah, excuse my grammar, alright? Eheh.**

**Well, this acc is actually my second account in ffn, the first was happened to be an animanga fiction only. and maybe i'm gonna moved to here...? bc the neglected non-complete fics are soooo many xx *well shit***

**Oh yeh! I'm on progress to made an A-Z fluffy-angsty drabble of Hamada brothers but still dont have any idea for some words like ... ah kinda forget. /slapped**

**.**

**Last, RnR? Thanks!**

**.**

**Sincerely, EtaThetaSigma.**


End file.
